


How I Will Let Go

by ferix79



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week, and Malik hasn't heard from Altair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Will Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Small fill from the kink meme. Transfer from my dA.

Its been a week since Malik has heard from Altair.   
  
The assassin left his bureau a week ago, promising to return soon with the information he needed to proceed with the assassination. It would be easy, the man had boasted. Just like any other contract he had taken.   
  
Two days passed and Malik went about his normal business. Making maps, recording things that needed to be recorded. He went to the market on the second day, returning with new parchment and ink, a stunning eagle feather quill that had caught his eye, and some fruit as a treat for himself. And then he went back to his maps.   
  
On the third day a novice recruit came in seeking a map of the rich district. An easy request for the dai to fill. The fourth day after Altair left was exceptionally hot and all Malik did was laze around, sans robe, and ate the fruit he purchased two days earlier. It would soon spoil in the heat, anyway.   
  
After five days Malik began to admit to himself that he might have been a little worried, but he didn't have to admit it to anyone else. No one else really knew that the assassin had left on the mission, anyway. On the sixth day Malik went to the market again, needing more ink. His slight stress about Altair the previous day had caused much furious scribbling late into the night. But it wasn't the stress, he told himself. That novice from a few days ago had taken his last map of the rich district of Jerusalem, and one could never know when another assassin could drop by asking for one. His late night scribbling session resulted in five new maps.   
  
On the seventh day the novice returned, and returned the map to the dai. It was a bit dirty, but salvageable. He bid a curt, tense reply to the novice, but no one would think that unusual. He had never been the friendliest to novices, anyway.   
  
He's thought about what he would do if Altair d—  
He would be sad, inconsolably sad, but no one would ever know. Altair was really the only one who talked to him beyond asking for advice on a mission or a map of Jerusalem. He wonders what will happen to the order after its best assassin is go—   
  
It's been a week, and Malik hasn't heard from Altair.


End file.
